china_ilfandomcom-20200215-history
Pony Merks
Pony Merks is Steve's History associate and TA at UCI. Biography She and other history professors help set up a trap for Ronald Reagan in "Rewind, Pause, Pay!". She as well as other people from the college parties after the school wins a math competition, then is affected when the Mayor takes over the school and makes it a religious one. She is forced to breastfeed a giant baby inadvertently created by Leonard in "Baby Boom". In "Coming Out of the Casket", she risks being out of a job when the history department is in danger of being discontinued due to low attendance. It's shown that Pony is quite capable of teaching a class by herself after she blackmails the Dean into giving her tenure in "Secret Society". During this time she becomes the most popular teacher on campus and is able to buy a house, although subsequent episodes show her living in a small apartment bedroom. In "Prom Face/Off", she and Steve try to see who can steal a date faster. They call it a draw when they're attacked by hippies. She's a part of the wrestling team, as seen in "Frankensteve". She and all other students fail their exams in "Chinese New Year" and retake them. Pony accidentally kills a fellow student in "Dream Reamer" and attempts to hide the evidence in Steve's office garden. She takes part in an event known as Dean's List in "Dean's List", where she and her teammates compete with three other teams to find six golden objects. In "The Perfect Lecture", she has a brief relationship with Matt, which ends due to Flip Flop calling her old. She then grows paranoid that she'll wind up looking like Sammy but learns she won't for six decades to her relief. She captures Kevin Costner to receive a reward to stay in school in "Is College Worth It?" after The Dean raises tuition to $500,000 a year. In "Do You Know Who You Look Like?", she's required to take a foreign language in order for her to keep her teacher's assistant position. She takes Spanish, thinking it's easy, only to struggle and reveal she never learned it despite being Mexican. After passing it, she fruitlessly tries to make friends with a gang. She forces Steve to appease Polly, the person who inspects the professors, in "The Diamond Castle". She despises the music of Kenny Winker as seen in "Kenny Winker Rules", noting the fact that it degrades women by claiming they just want sex. She then falls in love with a gargantuan bedbug, thinking it's the first time she's given real attention. When it gives other girls attention, she seeks out to kill it. When she and Steve are suspected to be a couple in "China-Man Begins", they repeatedly and fruitlessly try to deny it. Relationships *'Dean and Pony:' The Dean and Pony have a working relationship together, although occasionally Pony is shown to grow exasperated with the Dean's antics. She seems to respect him for the most part, but is not above questioning his judgement or using his weaknesses (such as granny lust) for her own benefit. *'Steve and Pony:' Pony and Steve are very good friends, with the two of them rarely being apart. There is a bit of sexual or romantic tension between the two of them, as evidenced in "Dean Vs. Mayor" (where she offered to marry him so she could have sex under the Mayor's strict guidelines) and "Chinese New Year" where she had a "weird moment" with Steve's robotic double. (All that is seen is the robotic Steve in his underwear claiming "she digs me".) It is very rare to see one without the other. However, both Steve and Pony are either just platonic friends or in denial about mutual romantic feelings, since in "China-Man Begins" they exert significant effort to convince everyone that they aren't in love. *'Frank and Pony:' Pony does not dislike Frank, but is not as close to him as she is with Steve. It is unknown if Pony is unaware or is just ignoring his crush on her. *'Baby Cakes and Pony:' Pony and Baby Cakes are friends, with Pony occasionally encouraging him to do things that would benefit him, such as making friends on Facebook. It is implied in "Dream Reamer" that Baby Cakes has a crush on Pony, as she featured heavily in his dreams. Trivia *In "Dean vs. Mayor", Pony is shown to have a brother who works as a doctor. *Pony helps Steve in anyway she can. *Pony's spirit animal is the Horse, as seen in "Secret Society". *In "Chinese New Year", she is also a student, thus making her a student-teacher. It is later revealed in "The Perfect Lecture" that she is a senior. *Revealed in "Surfer God" is that she is 22 years old. Episode Appearances *"Rewind, Pause, Pay!" *"Dean vs. Mayor" *"Baby Boom" *"Coming Out of the Casket" *"Secret Society" *"Prom Face/Off" *"Frankensteve" *"Chinese New Year" *"Dream Reamer" *"Dean's List" *"The Perfect Lecture" *"Is College Worth It?" *"Do You Know Who You Look Like?" *"The Diamond Castle" *"Kenny Winker Rules" *"China-Man Begins" Gallery video 018_0004.jpg|Drinking with the guys. China, IL 2 005 1 0003.jpg|Steve and Pony in formal attire. China IL 4 010 0007.jpg|Pony drunk. China IL 4 009 0001.jpg|Pony is weirded out by Frank. China, IL 2 001 0001.jpg|Attending a math competition. China, IL 3 003 0009.jpg|Pony with a comb. China, IL 3 003 0007.jpg|Pony and Steve determine the fate of a giant baby. China IL 4 010 0014.jpg|Ready to bust ghosts. China, IL 2 005 4 0003.jpg|Pony is annoyed by Steve. China IL 5 002 0018.jpg|Pony as a horse. China IL 5 002 0010.jpg|Pony giving a lecture on 9/11. China IL 5 002 0008.jpg|Pony giving a lecture. China IL 5 002 0003.jpg|Pony teaching her first class. China IL 6 002 0022.jpg|Pony upset. China IL 6 002 0023.jpg|Make-up hug. China IL 6 002 0024.jpg|Let me explain. China IL 6 002 0008.jpg|Smiling at each other. Makeover Time.png|Pony gives herself a makeover... Hopeless.png|...but it backfires on her. Displeased.png|Pony tries vainly to enroll in a Mexican university. High Pony.png|Pony on cocaine. Passed.png|Pony passes Spanish I. Category:Main Characters